


I Submit

by MinnieRose



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Pain/Pleasure, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: You give yourself completely to Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. Pain and Pleasure

He was despondent. All I could see was his stoic expression, not wanting his true emotions to show. I knew that he'd been defeated, and my heart ached for him.

I could tell that he was not going to talk, so I did the only thing I could. Slowly moving towards him, holding his gaze, I looked down at his belt, his eyes following mine.

He stood completely still, as my hands deftly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. I folded it in half and sank down to my knees in front of him. Bowing my head, I raised his belt up, offering it to him, knowing that he would recognize my gesture for what it was.

As I patiently waited for his reply, I could feel Loki's eyes on me, probably debating if I could withstand what he needed to unleash.

Reaching down, he clasped my chin, bringing my face up to look into his eyes. As we gazed into each other's souls, I saw the recognition on his face, of my total submission, and he took the belt from my hands.

With a slight nod of his head, I knew to stand, head bowed, slowly sliding my clothing off, the way he liked, leaving a pile at my feet. 

Loki stood before me, still in his green and black leather and armor, hands grasping the folded belt at each end. When he snapped it, I jumped, and felt a tingle in my core.

Suddenly, my eyes were blindfolded, my hands were bound behind my back, my ankles were bound, and I was positioned face down, bent over the bed.

I laid like that for a while, lost to time, waiting..wanting..and feeling my core grow damp.

I felt Loki touching me, spreading me open with fingers sliding through my folds, and I heard him hum in approval. Then, the first strike of his belt came down hard across my ass, and then another, and another. Each strike hitting my backside with a loud crack, and a burning, stinging pain that left me wanting more.

The blows kept coming, occasionally striking the backs of my thighs. I could feel the bruising and the welts forming, and was beginning to wonder if he remembered his own strength.

Not wanting to use my safe word, I endured the brutal lashing that he delivered, knowing that when he would finally allow it, my release would be highly intense, and the aftercare he would grant me would be exquisite.

Laying face down, bent over the bed, blindfolded and bound, tears were streaming down my cheeks, and he stopped, as I heard the belt fall to the floor.

Several minutes later, I found myself face down, spread eagle on the bed, my wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed, my body stretched, but not uncomfortably so.

The blindfold was gone, Loki gently wiped my face and placed his hand on my shoulder, indicating that he wanted permission to proceed. I nodded. 

I saw the flogger appear next to my head, a silent message to me, as he removed his armor. I could not see him, but I heard the familiar clinking of the metal.

I heard him groan, and the flogger came down on my back, pain rippling across my skin, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure, and the thought of Loki standing over me, wielding the flogger onto my naked body made me wet.

I struggled a bit, wiggled a bit, as he made sure that no part of my back side was left unscathed. I knew why he had switched to the flogger, because the belt would make me bleed eventually, and he would never break my skin intentionally.

As I laid face down, all spread out, my entire backside a numbing tingle, I found myself flipped over onto my back, whimpering a bit at the feeling of my blistered backside rubbing against the sheet. He was staring into my eyes with a blank expression, I nodded, granting my permission to continue.

A blindfold appeared over my reddened, puffy eyes, as Loki positioned me just how he wanted me, putting my arms down at my sides. He grasped underneath my knees, bending my legs and spreading them wide open, sending a flutter of pleasure through my aching, eager core. I could feel his intense gaze on my wet, needy center.

Suddenly, what could only be a nipple clamp, was applied to my left nipple. Not expecting it, I let out a small cry, moving my arms a bit, as a painful, tingling sensation shot straight down to my throbbing core. As I heard Loki "tsk tsk", I knew he'd seen me move, bracing myself for the consequence. I lay as quietly as I could, breathing heavily in anticipation, when he took hold of my other nipple and pinched, hard, very hard, then he let go, applying the other clamp.

I could feel my breasts heaving as I was heavily panting. It felt so raw, so intense, I was beginning to get light headed.

His hand was between my legs, spreading my folds open, when I felt the delicious sensation of his fingers sinking into me, all of the way in, so wet, so slick, he plunged in and out, as I fought myself to not thrust my hips up to get more. I heard Loki breathe a strangled groan, as I felt him add another finger, stretching me, pounding into my slick channel, rubbing my clit, until my core was oozing my juices and overflowing with pleasure.

"Cum, baby", his voice low and raspy, which effected me all the more, my orgasm building with intensity, and when both nipple clamps disappeared, my body responded violently beyond my control. My hips bucked, my body shook, my release so powerful I screamed, I screamed at the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation which swept through me.

I laid there, quivering and whimpering, as Loki removed the blindfold, he pressed a wonderful, open mouthed kiss on my lips, his tongue probing my mouth, as he covered my body with his large body, and plunged into me, so good, so hot, so wet, and I cried out in pure bliss.

This was by far my most favorite place to be in the whole world. Underneath the formidable God of Mischief, as he forcefully drove himself into me, rutting into me, as I listened to him moan with pleasure.

Rising up onto his knees, hooking his elbows under my knees to open me wider, studying my face, he unleashed the pent up emotions that plagued him so, and fiercely drove himself into me, rutting with all of his might, plundering my cervix, causing me to feel a kind of painful pleasure.

I needed to be this for him. I needed to be there for him, his release, his haven, his safety, his shelter. I would do whatever it took so my love would never be lost to himself, so that he would never fall again, nor would I ever betray his trust.

Looking up into Loki's eyes, I saw the love he holds for me. Several more thrusts, and he howled as he came in me, I felt his hot, thick cum fill me up and seep out between my legs, and he collapsed on top of me.

Exhausted, we drifted off into a tranquil sleep, each feeling satisfied and loved, still connected together in that most intimate way.

I awoke to the sound of running water. Despite my body feeling very sore, I smiled, cherishing every moment of submitting to my love. My body was shivering, and I was getting cold.

There he was, standing before me, in all of his glory, naked and beautiful. "Come on, up with you", he smiled, gently picking me up, carrying me to the bath. Stepping into the tub, he gracefully sat down, holding me on his lap. The water stung for a moment, but then I was able to relax in his lap, as he soothed me with his low voice and his gentle hands.

Tears filled my eyes when Loki professed his love for me, and held me as no one ever had before. My heart melted, and already I was looking forward to the next time I would submit.


	2. On the Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds you in a state of arousal.

Such a beautiful day on Asgard. I sat alone on the balcony, above the Royal training arena watching as the Royal guard practiced their sparring skills.

While they were relentlessly running drills, Loki and Thor led the sessions, teaching hand to hand combat. The Einherjar were large, powerful Asgardians, their training overseen by Odin himself.

How I adored watching my beautiful, powerful husband engaging in fierce training, his purposeful, graceful movements igniting my arousal. His tall, trim body easily evading his adversary's advances, expertly, forcefully overpowering his opponent. His long, black hair flowing, his green cape fluttering, his long legs and hips swaggering, restyling his body into the most sexy, mouthwatering strut that nearly ended me every time.

I watched him as he gracefully moved about the training field, his regal helmet supporting those provocative, robust horns, which placed him a good two heads taller then the others.

I felt the moisture of my arousal pooling between my legs, as I squeezed my thighs together and closed my eyes. The sunlight warmed my face, a cool breeze caressed my bare skin, as I was pining for my exquisite, virile God of Mischief.

Suddenly, the warmth of the sun was gone. I opened my eyes to see Loki standing before me, helmet tucked under his arm, looking down at me intently. As I smiled up at him, he placed his helmet on the stone table, and touched his finger to my lips indicating for me to be silent, with a knowing smirk on his face.

I knew he meant business when he said to me, "Do not worry, no one will see us", with a wave of his hand, an illusion was cast.

Looking me up and down, he he hummed in approval of my yellow sundress with purple and white lace, and matching panties, and I knew he was very aware of my aroused state.

"Remove those bothersome panties", he commanded. He knew that I had a hard limit about being seen by anyone else, and I refused sex in public places. However, I knew that he would never betray me, and that his illusion would keep us shielded.

I quickly wiggled out of my little yellow panties, dropping them to the floor, awaiting further commands.

"Spread your legs wide open for me", he ordered.

I eagerly complied, draping my legs over the arms of the chair, hiking my dress up to give him a good view.

"Touch yourself", he simply said.

"Naughty or nice?" I asked with a sassy tone.

Loki reached out, taking a fist full of my hair, "I could sense your arousal from the field, and I could smell you before I even approached you. Do not tease me, Pet", he growled between gritted teeth.

"I am sorry, forgive me, my Lord", I said with my head bowed, spreading my folds with one hand, and touching myself with the other.

As I was working myself up, he let go of my hair, "that's good, baby", he hummed, "now put those pretty fingers of yours in that juicy, little pussy for me."

I did as he said. My intense arousal was not so much from my own hand, as it was from my King watching me, commanding me, praising me, knowing that I brought out something exceptional in him.

Just as I felt the sweet sensations building, he bent down in front of me, looking me in the eye, he took hold of my small hands in his large ones, and began licking the arousal off of my fingers. I could feel my core dripping, tickling my inner thighs, my mouth open, panting, as Loki licked each of my fingers.

With a feral look in his eyes, he looked down at my center, attaching his open mouth to my folds, running his silver tongue all the way from my bottom to the top, lavishing my aching center with his entire mouth, causing waves of pleasure to wash over me, but not allowing me to climax.

I gasped and whimpered as he penetrated my swollen core with his fingers, pumping me without mercy, continuing to keep me rocking on the edge, not allowing my release.

"My precious Pet, letting me do whatever I want to you", he said in a raspy breath, watching my eyes as he slowly slid two long fingers into my bottom, his mouth languidly open, eyes dark, tapping my clit lightly with his tongue.

"Yes, my Lord", I cried out, tears filling my eyes from the building pressure, desperately needing release. Chuckling, Loki continued to probe my backside roughly with his fingers, as he teased my aching core by lightly tapping my clit with his other hand.

"Do you need to cumm? Humm? Tell me what you need, Pet." he growled, lowering his head, biting the inside of my thigh, then sucking the bite.

Feeling like I could no longer survive this delicious torment, I screamed, "YES! YES! PLEASE!" 

"Please what", he smirked wickedly.

"Please, I need to cumm", I cried desperately.

"Too bad", he snarled, as he stood up, lifting me like I weighed nothing, laying me back onto the stone table which was suddenly padded underneath me.

Spreading my legs wide, my virile husband lined his swollen, heavy erection up to my weeping, needy center, and thrust forcefully into me, his powerful body commanding me, dominating me, pounding into me, sooo good, sooo hard. My favorite place to be, underneath his hard body as he fiercely manhandled me.

Looking into my eyes, his expression hard, but a hint of question, I nodded, giving my permission for whatever he wanted to do to me. 

Loki gently grazed my cheek with the back of his hand, still gazing at me. I smiled, and then gave a nod.

Pulling out of my folds, he gently eased his hot, throbbing manhood into my bottom passage, looking down, mouth open with a most erotic expression on his beautiful, sensual face. As he slid into my bottom, all of the way, he looked into my eyes to gauge my reaction. 

He was so large, I felt stretched beyond my capacity, but seeing him over me, knowing that it was him who was penetrating me, I wiggled my hips, because I needed him inside of me. He pleasured me in so many ways, fulfilling my deepest desires.

Loki moaned as he rutted into my sensitive passage. He was taking me hard, though I could tell he was holding back. I watched his face as he was intently gazing down at us, moaning, as I felt my arousal seeping through my folds, he sunk his fingers into my already stretched full center, groaning.

With a loud growl, he pulled himself out of me, pumping his seed onto my stomach, then rubbing it into my skin, smirking with satisfaction.

"Go, get cleaned up", he ordered, his voice softened. 

Just then, I felt as though I had been punched in the stomach, and it was hard to breathe.

Pulling me off the stone table, he picked up my panties, handed them to me and swatted me hard on the ass. "Get in there", he said.

I gave him a frown, and turned to go inside, heading for the bath as he grabbed my arm. 

"What was that look about, Pet?" he asked innocently, "is there something you wish to say to me?"

I hung my head, "no, my Lord." 

"I didn't think so", he replied in an irritated voice, and walked away.

As I was getting ready to bathe, my emotions burst fourth, my expression was stoic, my demeanor strong, but I could not keep a tear from rolling down my cheek.

Inside, my mind was asking why, why did he just leave me in that state? I had been so aroused, that it left a painful pressure in my core, and an even worse pain in my heart. Yes, Loki could be harsh, intolerant, testing and demanding, but to me, he had never been truly cruel or unfeeling. Yes, I craved subjugation as he craved domination. He had always respected my few limits and my true feelings.

Something seemed wrong. Never had he been so abrupt with me before, I could not put my finger on it.


	3. The Dignitaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become very aware that something is wrong.

It was not unusual when Prince Loki missed dinner. I sat at the Royal table next to Queen Frigga, chatting as we ate. The Allfather was talking to the Warriors, as Lady Sif visited with Thor's wife, Eira.

After the dinner meal was over, I attended the Queen's ladies circle, which she held twice a week. This time, we drank wine and embroidered another quilt for a wedding gift. I'd always enjoyed these unofficial, carefree meetings, although my mind was on Loki.

Suppertime came and went, with no sign of my husband. I knew I had no right to feel this way, 'entitled'. Our marriage was an arrangement, my duty. From the first time that I was alone with him, he had never mistreated me, but as I learned to fulfill his desires, he also fulfilled mine. Being everything to me, I would give my life for him.

It was nearly midnight when he stormed into our chambers. In my nightgown and robe, I had drifted off to sleep in the chair while reading, the book in my lap. Startled, I jumped, as he entered our bed chamber, eyes falling on me. I could tell that he was seething as he walked over to me.

"How was your day, my Lord?" I asked with a genuine smile, happy to see him. Reaching down, taking the book from my lap, he pulled my hips to the edge of the chair. "Just fine, Pet", he spoke evenly, "I am in need of your luscious mouth." 

Looking up at the tall, dark god before me, I saw the need in his eyes. I knew exactly how to remove his leather and armor, which I did quickly, as he watched every move I made. Unsnapping, and then slowly unzipping his leather trousers, I could see how engorged he was, so I carefully took him out, and pulled his trousers down a bit, giving me full access to him.

He said he needed me. I would not disappoint him. Looking up at his beautiful face, I asked, "would you like for me to undress you, and attend to you in bed?" Frowning, Loki grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, "what did I say, Pet?" he hissed. "I'm sorry, my Lord", as I took hold of him, it never ceased to amaze me that he was so large, so heavy. I took his head into my mouth, and began working his hot, throbbing manhood to the very best of my ability, just as he'd taught me.

Cupping his sac in my other hand, I pumped his long shaft with my mouth and hand in unison. I heard Loki moaning, panting, "Oh yes, such a good Pet," he breathed. Still holding on to my hair, he began thrusting a bit more down my throat, as I relaxed and breathed evenly through my nose. "You're doing so well, taking me down that pretty little throat of yours."

By now, I was burning with arousal, longing for him to extinguish the fire in my aching core. As I satisfied him with my mouth, I rolled his sac the way he liked, until the loose skin hardened in my hand, his shaft becoming even bigger. Groaning and trembling, he exploded into my mouth, and I swallowed his seed, all of it, down my throat.

I looked up at his lovely, chiseled features, his eyes closed, mouth open, moaning as I licked him clean.

Then, letting loose of my hair, he ran his fingers through it and praised me. His praise and his gentle hand nearly brought me to tears. And when we went to bed, he held me close..... and fell asleep. I was so happy to lie beside him, to be held by him. Remembering that I was not entitled to anything, as my father had told me, I silently cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, Loki was gone. Sitting up, I eagerly looked around our bed chamber for the usual note, flower or trinket he'd leave me instead of saying goodbye. There wasn't one. 

I went about my day, in the life of Asgardian Royalty. I would be serving at court this morning, and helping to prepare for a dinner and dance held for Vanir Dignitaries this evening. My servant arrived, helping me to dress the part, and after having breakfast in my room, I was off to the Royal court.

Several hours passed, as I sat at a golden table to the left of the throne. My job, as Princess, was to escort people of high rank, such as Nobles, Dignitaries or Royalty, who came to see the Allfather. Right before dinner, I was called to escort Vanir Royalty into the court, before Odin.

There were eight armed guards leading the procession, followed by two very beautiful Vanir women, followed by a very important looking man. The guards parted, and bowed to me as I approached. The regal man, dressed in Royal robes, strolled forward between the women and the guards, to stand before me. Nodding to me, I bowed gracefully, and held out my hand. 

Taking my hand in his, he smiled brightly at me, "ah, the lovely Princess Lavita, it is my pleasure to meet you", kissing the back of my hand. "I am Lord Vanard, and these are my lovely wives, TereBeth", I looked at her, we smiled and bowed to each other, "and Marijuil", who only nodded to me. In the traditional Asgardian way, I put my arm in Lord Vanard's, and escorted the procession to the Allfather's throne.

At dinner, Odin and Frigga had welcomed the Vanir to sit by them at the Royal table. I sat further down, by Eira, who motioned me closer. "Have you seen the Vanir Princess?" Eira asked me in a distasteful tone. I shook my head. "She is a real piece of work, I hate her. She is the reason that Thor returned so late last night, he doesn't like her either, says she is a spoiled little bitch", Eira giggled. "What did Loki say about her?" she asked me.

"Nothing", I mumbled, "I was asleep when he came to bed. What else did Thor say?" I asked casually. "She thinks that since she is a Princess, that the Princes should obey her every command. I guess she arrived here yesterday, and Odin made our husbands escort her back to Vanaheim last night."

Just as we were being served, I looked up in time to see my beautiful, strapping husband appear...escorting a young woman, who could only be the dreaded Vanir Princess, clinging to him, with her hand resting on his forearm, and shamefully flirting with him. Thor was behind them, frowning.

Escorting her to the head of the table, bowing to her, "my lady", he said flatly as he looked around. Locking his eyes with mine, walking over to me, Loki took my cheeks in his large hands, kissing me deeply, and sitting beside me, as Thor sat beside Eira.

The young Vanir Princess stood there, looking from Thor to Loki, and she spoke haughtily, "What? Prince Loki, you are to be my escort, and I demand that you seat me properly." She stood where he had left her, straight and proud, and she had the nerve to glare at me. 

Looking disgusted, Lord Vanard scolded her, "Sit down at once, Oydis, leave the Prince be." And she sat down, sulking. "Husband", crooned Marijuil, "do not embarrass your daughter. My Oydis is well within her rights to be seated by her escort." Lord Vanard huffed, "Silence, wife", he ordered.

I looked over at Eira, who rolled her eyes and smiled at me. As Odin and Frigga engaged Lord Vanard and his wives in conversation, my sweet Prince turned to whisper in my ear, "I wish to ravage you this afternoon, be naked and ready." The feel of his hot breath in my ear as he nipped my lobe ignited that spark again. I smiled sheepishly as he squeezed my thigh, and as I looked into his eyes, he winked at me.

Right then, I couldn't help but grin as I felt overjoyed from the attention that he was giving me. I mouthed back to him, "yes, my Lord." Loki continued eating, his hand still on my thigh, gently rubbing my leg, exciting my arousal. I wiggled just the slightest bit, and his hand went further back, as he glanced at me sideways, raising an eyebrow.

Smiling in anticipation, I looked up, only to see that Oydis was boldly glaring at me, her dark eyes shooting daggers into my very soul. I cannot deny that the way this woman then took to ogling my husband had unnerved me for a moment. However, I pulled myself together, until I gracefully exemplified the Royalty that I was representing.

As I cheerfully excused myself from the table, Loki rose to pull out my chair, and taking my arm in his, he bowed to the Allfather and his mother, escorting me out of the dining room. "You made a splendid exit, my love", he said to me with a smile, "let us not waste time."

Once inside our chambers, Loki turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, he kissed me deeply, passionately, and my clothing disappeared, as his strong hands moved down to grasp my bottom, pulling me tight against his hard body. 

"Take me out, Pet", he ordered between urgent kisses, I hastily opened his leathers as his fully erect manhood sprung forth into my eager hand. Then we were desperately all over each other, he was lavishing me with wet kisses as I fondled him, I cried out with need. 

I was not expecting what he did next, as he easily lifted me and slammed me into the wall, supporting me under my knees, holding me wide open, he roughly forced himself into me, rutting me hard and fast. It hurt at first, until I was able to completely relax and give him my total submission.

As he continued to pound into me, I was beginning to wonder if he was remembering his own strength. The pressure that he was putting on my back was getting to be too much for me, and my hips were aching. I tried to relax for him, to allow him to obtain the release that he so badly needed, because I was certain that he was in a highly agitated state.

Oh, how I absolutely adored to be manhandled by him. My beautiful husband who always knew how to fulfill all of my needs.

Something was wrong. 

"SNOWQUEEN!" I cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks, extreme pain in my back and hips. Never, had I ever had to use my safe word.

I will never forget the look on his face. He stopped immediately, searching my face with a look of horror in his beautiful eyes.

Very carefully, he pulled out of me, carried me to our bed and laid me down.

"Lavita", he spoke my name in his beautiful voice as he used his seidr to probe my body for injury.

Then quietly, turning me on my side, he used his healing seidr on my lower back. "Nothing is broken, Pet, but there is bruising."

"Thank you, my Lord", I said as I reached for his hand, but..he stood up and left the room. I just stared at the door after he left. I did not understand why.


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You planned the dance, but you didn't plan this!

It was almost suppertime. I had been trying to finish up a quilt I'd been working on, but my thoughts kept drifting off to my husband. 

I had been afraid of him at first, having heard many frightening things about him. My father, being very powerful, controlled the cluster of planets, the Allume Realm, which contained precious minerals and metals. Our fathers drew up an agreement, in which my father richly supplied Asgard, in exchange for protection, and a Royal union. Myself, and Prince Loki.

My mother had told me that it was my duty to obey and submit to the Asgardian Prince. How I pleased him would reflect upon my family. Although I was fearful, I also had felt a kind of wild excitement, an eagerness to explore the unknown. I had been kept away for this very occasion.

The first time that I saw Prince Loki, was at our wedding when he lifted my veil. Our eyes met, he searched my face, and a genuine smile graced his lovely mouth. His was the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. Sparkling, emerald eyes, raven black hair, sharp features with a kind, gentle look. And when it came time, he kissed me sweetly on my lips, and whispered into my ear, "do not fear me", and looking into his eyes, the apprehension that I had, just dissolved.

When he carried me over the threshold of his chambers, my heart was beating wildly, he placed me on the floor as he locked the door behind us. As he turned to me, I sunk to the floor, kneeling before him, bowing my head I boldly said, "Prince Loki, my Lord, I submit to you completely. I am yours willingly, to do with as you please. I know not of man, but I will do my best to learn. I will represent you with honor and loyalty"... 

Realizing that I was babbling, I looked up into his eyes to see him smiling down at me. He gently grasped my chin while pulling the pins out of my veil, and slipping it off my head. "Up with you", he said, "I wish to see you, all of you." As I stood, he gave me a gentle look, "Lavita, my Pet, know that I will never harm you, however, I do have certain, uh, appetites which may frighten you. You must always tell me if it becomes too much, do you understand?" 

My eyes went huge, I felt my cheeks flush, and he chuckled, "answer me." 

"Yes, my Lord", I squeaked.

Walking around me, Loki unlaced my wedding dress and took it off of me. Then he slowly removed each article of clothing from my body until I was naked, bared before him.

I was terrified. Not of him hurting me, but I was fearing rejection. I felt shame, and suddenly I felt unworthy. I crossed my arms over my breasts, hanging my head.

He stood directly in front of me, grasped my wrists firmly but gently, holding my arms away from my body. "Look at me", he bade me, but I could not. "Lavita!" he snapped, and my eyes shot up to his. He read me. He knew how I felt. He treated me with compassion. We stared into each other's eyes, until his eyes fell to my exposed body.

"You are very beautiful, worthy of a Prince. I want you to be mine. I will honor you as the worthy Princess that you are. Now get on your knees", he growled at me, with a feral look in his eyes, "I want to slide into that lovely mouth of yours."

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Queen Frigga. "Hello, my Queen", I said happily as I bowed to her. She informed me that Loki had asked her to check in on me, and escort me to supper. I was touched at his thoughtfulness, and being attended by the Queen herself.

As we strolled to the dining hall, Frigga asked me if I was alright, as Loki seemed concerned and he was unhappy about missing supper. "Daughter, you are my family, you can tell me anything." And so I did. I told her that Loki was distant as of late, and he seemed to be preoccupied.

"Ah, yes, I may know why", Frigga said thoughtfully. "As of late, someone has been using the hidden portals in Vanaheim for illegal transport. Lord Vanard has requested our assistance, and Loki is best suited for this job.

The dining hall was bursting with conversation and laughter, as we were seated at the Royal table. "Loki should be back tonight, he was going to finish surveying the last portal", Frigga said, "he was concerned about you being all alone."

After I'd finished eating, I excused myself to join the servants in the Royal ball room to oversee the preparations for the diner and dance to honor our Vanir guests. I'd had much experience with decorating and organizing in my youth, and I enjoyed it. After much research, I designed the theme, the decor and the meal.

The ballroom was made to resemble springtime in Vanaheim, with the vines, flowers and trees native to the planet, and the lighting was made to resemble the unique colors of the Vanir springtime sky. The meal consisted of traditional Vanir cuisine, mingled with Asgardian fresh fruit creations. The tables were set accordingly, graced with baskets of vegetables and jars of spices.

I was very impressed at the job the servants had done. Making a few minor corrections, I deemed the ball room to be ready. Then, to my surprise, Frigga and Odin arrived to check on the progress. Frigga smiled brightly, as Odin walked around, examining everything, a stoic expression on his face. Strolling over to me, I braced myself for his scrutiny, which never came. Odin gazed at me, smiled, and said, "well done, daughter." He took Frigga's arm, she winked at me, and they left the room.

The dinner was a huge success, as Lord Vanard continued to praise the table, the food, and the selections. TereBeth was lovely to visit with, accepting the honor with gratitude and thanking everyone. I very much came to like her. We had enough in common to visit all night. Marijuil was another story. She radiated superiority, and had a backhanded way with her meager compliments. However, the one person that Marijuil could not intimidate was the Allmother. It was all I could do not to laugh when Frigga gracefully put the old bag in her place.

The dance was well received, even Marijuil was enjoying her full dance card. Deciding to rest a while, I sat at a small table at the end of the drink bar and ordered wine. As I sat admiring the lighting, giving the effect of a starlit Vanir evening, sipping my wine, a beautiful man sat down across from me. "I daresay, Princess, your beauty outshines all others in this room. Would you be so kind as to honor me with a dance?" That low, seductive voice sending chills down my spine, I held out my hand, "why, I would be delighted, my Lord."

Taking my hand, Loki lead me out on the dance floor, took me in his arms, as we swayed gently to the music. I had one arm up around his neck, as he enveloped my other hand in his, holding it to his chest. His other arm held me tight, pressing me to his hard body. As I laid the side of my face against his broad chest, he rested his chin on my head. I was in heaven.

We stayed like that for two more songs, until the music changed to a fast beat. Not letting go of my hand, Loki lead me back to the table, ordering us drinks. "I'm sorry that I have been distracted, you deserve my full attention. I will be spending the entire day tomorrow with you, Pet", he told me, "you are so good to me, so loyal." A single tear gathered at the corner of his eye, which he quickly wiped away. 

His voice became deep, raspy, seductive, as he spoke into my ear, "Baby, I want to strip you naked, spread your legs, and make you cum with my mouth, over and over, until you beg me to stop", his breathing heavier now, "and then I want to thrust into you and pound your little, wet pussy until you aren't able to walk straight." My mouth fell open, my core grew hot, and I was half way there already.

Loki bent towards me, kissing me passionately on my mouth, moving his lips, probing with his tongue, as his hands held mine, humming in satisfaction, we were lost to the moment. Until we weren't. Loki jumped, and as I opened my eyes, I saw Oydis with her hands on my husband's shoulders, pulling him away from me.

She was besotted, with strong drink AND with my husband! I watched as the Vanir Princess turned to face Loki, and said, "there you are, my big, strong, Prince. I certainly enjoyed watching you today, and thank you for saving me", she looked at me, sneering, "Loki and I took a wonderful swim, we were skinny dipping", and she giggled, then hiccuped.

I was stunned, to say the least. Before I could even wrap my mind around what was happening, Oydis lifted her gown up around her waist and straddled my husband before my very eyes.

Loki was fuming as he shot straight up out of the chair, sending the wench hurling backwards, and landing on the floor. She'd grazed the table on her way down, spilling Loki's drink, which flowed onto her head. Stepping over the little harlot, Loki turned to her, seething, and spat, "if you ever touch me again, I will gift you to the Frost Giants on Jotunheim to be used for their breeding bitch."

As Loki took my hand, ignoring the young woman's blubbering, I saw Marijuil approaching, a horrible look on her face which distorted her delicate features. She bent down beside her whining daughter, fussing over her, and then looked accusingly up to Loki. 

"Look at what you have done to the Princess, of Vanir blood", she hissed, and proceeded to threaten the Prince of Asgard. "Your Majesty", Loki said in his finest court voice, "please excuse me while I have a word with Lord Vanard regarding the behavior of your Princess, oh, and here he comes now", Loki smirked.

Lord Vanard approached us, looking as though he was having the time of his life, until his eyes fell to the shameful spectacle huddled on the floor. Oydis, her hair soaking wet, sticking to her skin, make up smeared all over her face, gown hiked up around her waist, black lines streaming down her cheeks as she cried, slurred her words, and hiccuped.

Glaring at Marijuil, Vanard spat between clenched teeth, "get her OUT OF HERE, NOW!" 

As two of their guards were escorting Oydis out of the ball room, she screamed at my husband, "this is your fault, YOU WILL PAY for this!"

My head was beginning to hurt, as everyone was watching the Vanir Princess in her drunken state, and Loki was talking to Vanard. I could see their faces, expressions of diplomacy, and politeness. As Odin approached, I heard Vanard apologizing for his daughter's actions, and praising Loki for the fine job that he was doing for Vanaheim.

My head now pounding, I went to Frigga to excuse myself, and she graciously sent me to my chambers to rest. 

While undressing in my bedchamber, I pushed aside the memories of that little Vanir witch, and thought of Loki, would he still want me tonight? Slipping my nightgown over my head, I heard, "you will not be needing that, Pet", as Loki gently took me in his arms. Overcome with emotion, I whimpered as he laid me on the bed. 

"I promise we will talk tomorrow", he hummed in my ear. "But as for tonight..."


	5. Adorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants you adorned and naked.

Loki gently, reverently, laid me back onto the bed. Looking deep into my eyes, he removed his leather and armor, and laid himself over my quivering body. I opened my legs to wrap around him, and hold him close. He kissed me deeply, urgently, sweetly, his mouth devouring mine.

Raising his head, giving me a sultry look, my beautiful prince took my nipple in his mouth, teasing me with his tongue, then gently sucking, as his fingers found my moist opening. Loki nibbled and sucked at my pebbled nipple as he stroked my clit with his slickened fingers, then he attended to my other breast. I couldn't help it, I was whimpering as I felt my orgasm building, his skilled touch working my body into a frenzy.

I was desperate for a release, I barely realized that tears spilled from my eyes, as pleasure shot from my breasts to my core, burning me with desire and sheer need. 

"Please, my Lord, please", I whimpered weakly, "please, I need to cum, please", and more tears fell from my eyes.

He kissed me, slid down my body, to position his head in between my legs. Wrapping his arms around my thighs, he put his mouth over my clit, and worked me with his silver tongue.

It was intense, I could feel Loki's seidr exciting my skin, sending wisps of pleasure throughout my body. My pleasure increasing, ascending me to new heights, I opened my mouth and screamed, as Loki brought me to the most intense orgasm I'd ever had, his mouth attached to my core as I shook violently.

Waves of pleasure were still exciting my body, as he held me wide open, and plunged his powerful body into mine, pounding into me the way I loved. It seemed that I spasmed with each hard thrust, Loki making certain to give me a hard, proper pounding.

Just as my core was beginning to ache, with one more powerful thrust, Loki spilled into me, filling me, holding me tight, remaining lodged inside of me. We stayed that way for a while, my Lord and Master lazily kissing me, petting my hair, and teasing my nipples.

I moaned as I felt him harden within me, he held my hands on each side of my head, and began thrusting in and out of me again. With moderate, even thrusts, he made tender love to me.

The next morning, I awoke with a start, as I'd slept in. Judging from the light pouring into the room, it was close to mid morning. My beautiful husband was gone. Certainly, I'd disappointed him. I could just imagine his look of disgust at seeing me idly taking my comfort when he'd volunteered to spend his valued time with me.

Sitting up, I wearily placed my hands over my face to sulk, but then I heard jingling. I looked up to see Loki, standing naked in front of our bed, smiling down at me. As I opened my mouth to speak, my glorious husband raised his hand, silencing me. "You have earned your rest, Pet", he said sensually, "and now I want to play with you."

My love approached, sat at the side of the bed, and uncovered me. I watched his lovely face as he took each of my hands, placing them above my head to grasp one of the brass bars of the headboard. Looking at my breasts, he softly grazed my nipples with his fingertips, teasing me, until they were as hard as pebbles, and very sensitive.

Loki lowered his head, put his mouth to my breast, he swirled his tongue around my nipple, and gently sucked. Then he did the same to my other breast, starting a fire within my loins. He was so sensual, so erotic, looking into my eyes as he pleasured me, then licking my hardened nipple with the tip of his silver tongue.

I heard it again, the jingling sound, as I watched the mischievous god produce a delicate, gold chain. He released my breast from his mouth, and replaced it with a gold clamp, which he applied with a wicked grin. I felt a sharp pain at first, which caused me to let out a yelp, as Loki placed another clamp on my other strained nipple, causing me to gasp. 

These clamps were different, as I felt more of a bite when Loki had attached them. In response to my distress, my beautiful husband opened my legs, gathered my arousal onto his fingers, and gently stroked my clit, watching my response intently.

Oh, it was becoming so good, my whole body was responding to the highly erotic attention that I was receiving from the virile God of Mischief. I watched his face as he gazed down at my core, pulling his hand away, his pink lips around his open mouth, his dark eyes hooded, watching, as he brought his glistening fingers to my lips. I knew exactly what he wanted to see, so I took his long fingers into my mouth and licked my essence from them, it pleasing me greatly to hear my beautiful husband moan as my tongue swept his fingers.

Getting up, Loki guided me to the full length mirror. My hair was a mess, but my breasts were fuller, nipples straining against the harsh grip of the clamps, with a delicate chain, the ends attached to each clamp, with a clasp in the middle, and tiny chains which chimed when jiggled together. 

Standing behind me, Loki cupped my breasts in his large hands, bouncing them up and down, chain jingling, sending tingling waves to my core. Watching in the mirror, I saw him attack my neck, sucking painfully, then nipping, leaving two large, purple hickeys. "Up with you, my Love", he crooned in my ear as he swept me up and carried me into the huge, stone tub.

We sat lazily, soaking in the luxurious, warm, scented water, gently soaping each other up, touching, caressing, Loki running his hands everywhere. "Thank you for staying with me today, my Lord." I breathed, basking in his attentions. Smiling at me, he replied, "you are a good wife, Lavita." I just..melted. 

After our wonderful bath, Loki would not allow me to get dressed, instead, he told me that he'd been wanting to adorn me. He held out his hand, and a soft, black leather collar appeared. A beautiful gold chain was sewn around it, with a clasp in front, from which hung Loki's emblem, his silver horns wrapped in two green snakes. I craned my neck, and he collared me.

Next, Loki produced a green and gold linked chain, which he placed around my waist, and it hung above my hips, with smaller chains dangling in front. As I looked in the mirror, I saw that my hair was in an up do, laced with green and gold ribbon. I was a bit embarrassed, not used to being this exposed for so long, under Loki's watchful gaze. As I turned to look at him, he knew. He knew that I was feeling uneasy.

Placing his palms on my cheeks, my lover kissed me deeply, rubbing my chin with his thumbs, "do you submit, my Love?" he whispered in my ear, "no one will see us, or hear us, and I will stop at any time at your utterance. Do you trust me?" 

"Yes, my Lord, I submit." And I heard a feral growl from his throat.

I found that I was indeed adorned. Delicate gold and silver chains appeared around my wrists and ankles. Diamond earrings dangled from my lobes, and as I felt a sting, I looked down to see a dainty emerald pierced into my bellybutton. 

My mouth hung open, as I saw myself in the mirror, the adornment was beautiful, but suddenly I became very self conscious. "Turn around, Pet."

Feeling inadequate, I slowly turned around, head hung, looking up doubtfully, "yes, my Lord, how can I please you?" Loki's soft expression suddenly changed to one of anger, and I knew that it was my fault. I fell to my knees, at the feet of the Prince of Asgard, and I implored him, "please, my Lord, I submit willingly to you, please take your pleasure." 

Taking a moment to calm himself, to my surprise, Loki knelt down in front of me. "Lavita", he said gently, "you and I both know where your insecurities come from. It angers me to think of how you were treated by your father, he was wrong. Now, put that self doubt out of your mind." And as Loki looked into my eyes, all of my self loathing faded away.

Pulling me up, my lovely husband waved his hand, donning sleek, black trousers, a loose green shirt, with billowing sleeves and open to bare his chest. "Alright, little Pet, give me your hand", he lead me to the huge couch, sat down, and laid me over his lap, taking care not to tug on the chain attached to my swollen nipples.

"Oh baby, I adore you, you are so beautiful", he crooned to me as he was rubbing his huge hand over my bottom. Then, while crooning to me, my husband brought his hand down on my ass, hard! And then again, alternating several hard swats with gentle rubbing. I heard him hum in satisfaction when he slipped his fingers between my folds and felt how wet I was. I moaned with pleasure as he swatted my bottom with one hand, and pinched my clit with the other.

"Cum, little girl, cum on my fingers", he said as he worked my hardened bud and spanked my tender ass. And I did. I came so hard, and he worked me through it. Reaching around, Loki squeezed my aching breast, and I squirmed, and moaned, and whimpered. Oh how I loved the man handling I received at the perfect hands of my husband.

"Relax now, Pet, I'm not done playing with you yet." Willing my already limp body to relax, I felt his fingers spread my bottom cheeks apart, then he slid a well lubricated finger into my backside. He groaned, as his finger went all the way into me, loosening up my back passage. Soon he added another finger, and without thinking, I began to thrust my rear up to meet his fingers, and he chuckled, "that's it, baby, take it", he breathed, as he replaced his fingers with something else.

It hurt just a little bit going in, but once it was fully inside, I just felt full. Loki helped me up off his lap, and commanded me to walk around so he could see me. I felt so strange, strangely erotic, kind of sexy, and hot. The mixture of sensations were beginning to drive me wild. My aching breasts, tingling, straining nipples, the sensation in my bellybutton, my full, burning bottom, my overheated core....and there he was, the master of sex, watching me, now naked, and stroking himself.

In a deep, low, strangled voice, the God of Mischief commanded me, "Ride me, Pet!" Hot damn he didn't have to tell me twice! One look at his huge, throbbing shaft, I straddled him and sank myself all of the way down onto him, I was so wanton, so needy, I took him all in one thrust. And then I began to move, rocking gently, slowly at first, then moving faster, and harder, until I was riding him with urgency.

My head back, breasts bouncing, chains jingling, whimpering, Loki holding my hips, grinding hard, panting...I was coming...so hard. Loki removed the clamps from my nipples, and it hit me with a wave of pleasure so intense, so overwhelming, I screamed from deep in my lungs as I rode my lover with all I was worth...

I was drifting in and out of blissful conscious, as Loki laid me on my back, raising my knees, and I felt the plug being pulled out of me. I whimpered, and moaned, needing Loki, craving him. Gazing up into his beautiful, perfect face, I nodded yes, and he sunk into my aching pussy. It was pure bliss. I was in my very favorite place, underneath the virile God of Mischief, who was now looking into my eyes, and filling me with his seed.

I was barely aware of Loki spelling us clean, and tucking us into bed for an afternoon nap, as he was holding me in his arms. I had never felt so safe and loved, as I did within his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated.  
> Thanks!


End file.
